


You`re High Enough For Me

by NightfireRed



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: a little tiny bit mention of drugs, nightclub drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two guys in the middle of a random nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You`re High Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Tove Lo`s "Not On Drugs" song. This tiny unbeta`d work is kind of inspired by it. Enjoy! :)

Everything is like in the thick fog, it feels like gravity`s collapsed – one jump – and you are higher than clouds in the night sky.  
Two persons in the middle of the overcrowded dancefloor, nothing can touch them, they are too high above the ground. Somewhere in their own universe and nowhere at the same time. In this world only for two colors are brighter and feelings are sharper.  
No one else is allowed. 

Lungs are already aching from the lack of oxygen but Jorel and Danny keep on sharing deep and slow kiss. It is a lustful and meaningful kiss. The kiss that expresses emotions countless times better than any word existing.  
It is still not enough.  
And never will be.

Danny breaks the kiss with a wet smacking sound; his fluttering long lashes cast fanciful shadows on his cheeks. Jorel catches himself being enchanted with the view. Again. 

They breathe heavily like they have just crossed the finish line of a marathon. They feel dizzy because of overwhelming feelings which are ready to burst their chests. And it`s absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it`s too hot in there and they`ve spent on the dancefloor more than an hour nonstop. 

Danny presses his lean body even closer to Jorel`s. Like they wanted to dissolve in each other. Jay`s hands wrap around Danny`s waist even tighter and the latter`s fingers grab a fistful of Jorel`s shirt so strongly it almost rips. 

Jay`s puffy and bitten lips repeat Danny`s name in whisper like some kind of a mantra while Danny is passing his long fingers over Jay`s face. Every touch is a brand new experience. Like no one has ever done this. They both enjoy it. All words have flown so far away long ago; all that`s left is physical contact. Empiricism feels like one real thing left. 

-“Mine…”  
-“Yeah…”

Jorel possessively grabs Danny`s ass in skinny tight jeans. 

-“You`re dressed like a whore.”  
-“Your whore.”

These two little words suddenly cause burst of jealousy and possessiveness in Jay, he angrily bites Danny`s collarbone. 

“Fuck!”

Danny`s moans in which pain and arousal have made fanciful mix don`t reach Jay`s ears. He keeps on leaving nasty marks on visible areas of Danny`s neck. 

-“You. Are. Mine. And no one fucking else`s, Daniel.”

 

Yes, maybe from the side it looks like two men awkwardly dance missing the beat of the music and holding each other tight in order to not to fall down and stand upright. Their movements are slow and unsure, their grins are too happy that it`s almost stupid. 

But who cares?

The main thing is they enjoy their time together and fuck what others think. Spending one of the best nights among nightclub madness in high state – that`s the memory to remember.  
Such moments are definitely worth terrible headache and nausea in the morning. Or mocking jokes of friends about acting like horny junkies in love. Even Charlie`s confession about mixing light pills in their beverages just for fun doesn`t have consequences for him. 

 

Because when you are in love, even the strongest pills can`t make you feel even higher than you already are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaaank you for reading! Any kind of feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
